V is for Vampire
by Indentity.Classified
Summary: Meet the new ghoul @ school that makes her way into Monster High. She's already got roots there, and a claimed territory so she thought: why not make this transition final? But can she adjust to a NOT all-vampire academy? Well, we'll just have to see.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This is just a story about a vampire ghoul who just wants to be a part of the Monster High student body, but don't you dare take her say on the matter or she just might deceive you!  
No matter what she says: Monster High is most definitely her dream school. And no, it's not because of her friends, or her boyfriend.  
Its because of the family she makes along the way.

Intro, Part 1, Life Before

It had been during the crasketball of Monster High and the West Valley Mages. I was sitting in the crowd, among other fans of the sport, friends of the players, and monsters from both schools.  
I wasn't interested in the game.  
I didn't know any of the players.  
And I wasn't from either of the schools.  
The high school I attended at the time was Smogsnorts Vampyr Academy. I had been at the game because of my childhood friend, of whom since young I'd given the nickname "Brace Face". His cultural group was one that could be in relation with the skeleton ethic background. Because of his father, a Mr. D'eath, one of many great reapers known to monster kind and the guidance counselor of Monster High, whose ethnicity carried genes of the Reapers, he consisted of being all skeletal, or to simply put it: made of pure bone. Not only was he often teased at young for having silver braces on his teeth, but also because of his eyes. Behind his red pupils were black irises. For this reason, I seemed quite fond of him and took deep interest in him. Later on, after having found out we lived in the same apartment complex, we became close friends. I discovered that it wasn't just his appearance that he was teased for, but also because of his somewhat timid persona. He was a monster that was rather cowardice, very weak and something like shy. He was frightened easily, along with being a crybaby. Often times it was I that protected him. For this he is loyal to me, as I am to him.  
I could recall during the whole game he seemed uncharacteristically excited for just having been among the roaring crowd that cheered a losing team. Somehow, he'd adopted what could be school spirit.  
As for myself, there was no such thing, nor did I allow myself the appropriate cheer. It wasn't for the fact that I wasn't fond of sports or hadn't taking a liking to neither of the teams, it had been because I did not come to lollygag. I had been there for the request of my father, a Professor Von Fang, who asked of me, his dearest of _only_ children and most precious of daughters, to receive the telephone number of his oldest of friends, the coach for the West Valley Mages crasketball team. And so, I sat in the crowd of noisy monster just for that. I remember watching everything but the game with careful eyes. The only thing that seemed to capture my attention was the fearleaders for the Monster High team.  
On their face had been a look of worry, one of which gave me discomfort. They had been discussing something, creating a circle of four. I watched, crossing my arms in the process. After a moment or so they went over to the end of the bleachers, going to converse with what looked like a zombie ghoul, dressed out like a Super Fan.  
Suddenly they returned to the middle of floor, the zombie ghoul the first to appear. She began to stomp, followed her double stomping with a clap. The other fearleaders joined in, hinting at the crowd.  
They too played along, enthused and taking pride in their loyal sportsmanship. The fearleaders started up their cheered; those in the crowd stomped and clapped. I stood, preparing for my leave.  
Without a word to defend my sudden absence, I withdrew from the grimnasium, fleeing in somewhat of a hurry to retreat from the noise. I exited, shutting the tall wooden green doors behind me, leaving no trace of my being there. It was then that I stumbled out into the crooked hallways of Monster High. I walked down the hallway, glimpsing upon green wallpaper, a white water fountains, purple lockers, a brown bulletin board, a green trophy case, blue classroom doors, and a glass ceiling, no particularly in a hurry to go or leave. It was at that moment that one of those blue classroom doors opened and I found myself falling, crashing to the clean glossy blue floors. It was in that next moment, once my eyes fluttered open, that a pair of gentle caring emerald green eyes that could only belong to some type of strong visionary met my own intensely intimidating (although not at that moment, of course) silver moon colored eyes and caused my heart to pitter patter in my chalk colored chest. I can still recall that scene, where that gentle and caring strong visionary with grey-white fur offered his hand to me like a prince without a horse and said to me,  
"You must not go here, do you?"

Intro, Part 2, Life After

"So you're the new exchange student that decided to transfer to Monster High in the middle of the year?" a voice asked, its tone deep and relaxed. The vampire ghoul turned around to properly greet the manster who'd spoken to her, her smooth wrinkled black hair with its beautiful grey accents that showered down her upper back turning too.  
"That's correct." She said, her voice something like handsome, mild-toned and soothing.  
"Cool," the manster said as he clicked away at his black iCoffin, not attempting to acknowledge her, as if he'd spoken out loud. "It's your third year, right? I'm a senior, as in I'm your upperclassmen by default. My name isn't important, but I'll be your Monster Mentor."  
The vampire ghoul blinked her eyes at the purple ape-boy with the unflattering brushed forward to cover most of his forehead darker purple hairdo and glasses that were similar to school bus windows. She noted his ape teeth that seemed to give him an under bite, odd short in length elf ears, and noticeable cheekbones.  
She studied his face carefully, taking what could be called a metal picture. He looked smart, or at least like someone who got good grades. She would remember her Monster Mentor well.  
"So what year are you in anyway? Freshmen year, sophomore maybe?" the manster continued.  
"Try junior year and ask me again," the vampire ghoul said, gently tossing back her wrinkled black hair with its grey streaks. "Maybe you'll get the right guess the second time around."  
The purple ape-boy looked up from his black sleek iCoffin, as if just noticing that the vampire had been there. He shrugged his slumped shoulder lazily. "Cool, but I'd rather not. Too much trouble to ask a second time. Anyway, better question: What school you come from?"  
"Smogsnorts Vampyr Academy," the vampire ghoul answered, placing a hand to her hip as the ape with the rather thin build went back to doing whatever he was doing on his phone. "It's an all vampire only elite school for those who are brought in by fearleading scholarships to fearlead – it's for those of the undead who are _destined _to fearlead for the rest of their undead lives. Though, I can't say I'm that type. I'm much more of the writer-type, so it speak if such a thing exists. And don't worry, I can promise I take no pride in my school, therefore am not vain nor egotistically. Then again, I can be quite overconfident when it comes to my studies…"  
"Alright, that's nice. Must be a great place…" the ape manster stated, his eyes openly showing that he was overpowered by the distraction of his iCoffin. He didn't lift his eyes to confirm what she said or show her that he at least pretended to listen.  
The vampire ghoul sighed loudly, shaking her head in disappointment as she rakes back the top of her black and grey hair with long graceful skinny fingers. "Alright then…How about _at least _escorting me Mr. D'eath's office? Do you think you could at least do _that_ much so we won't keep wasting our time standing here?"  
"Sure why not, that way we can pretend it's part of the tour and I can get my extra credit." The purple ape replied, leading the way.  
Still his eye did not look up from his phone.  
The vampire ghoul followed behind him, strutting like some kind of model on the catwalk. She slowed her walk, crossing her arms under her breasts. As she looked around, she recalled memories of that day. That day she abandoned her best friend just until the game was over, that same day where she wandered about the halls…that same day where she fell…and that one moment where somehow a newly found feeling arose in her, something similar to the emotions of love.  
Those feelings returned to her willingly, forcing her to addressing them as she passed the green trophy case. In the glass she could see the scene from that day. It all seemed to replay about her mind. There she was, sitting o the floor…there _he _was, offering her his hand. And then…there _they _were, allowing some amount of trust to be born as they introduced themselves.  
She still remembered how, although her face didn't reddened as it normally would had she not been a vampire, she kept timidly stealing glances at the manster who'd helped her.  
She remembered his handsome, his emerald green eyes, and his all shades of brown hair with the little swirl in the front…everything about him. For a moment, as she walked down this familiar hallway, she shut her eyes, listening to the sounds of the footsteps.  
They reminded her of that day, that moment as they walked when their story began as they exchanged phone numbers and smiles too.  
She was sure if she had a heart that at this moment it would have been beating so very rapidly.  
"Hey, you still dead over there?" her Monster Mentor said, forcing her to open her eyes and return to reality.  
She put a fist to her mouth, clearing her throat as she lowered her eyes, embarrassed. "Um, sorry. I guess I started daydreaming for a moment there. Well anyway, is this it?"  
The purple ape monster blinked, as if he could care less, and nodded his chin to the purple door with the image of a classic death scythe being held in the mouth of a skull. Under that were the words 'Guidance Counselor, Office of Mr. D'eath' written in gold against a light purple background.  
"Yeah, this is it."  
"Alright, then…thanks." The vampire ghoul said, walking closer towards the door. She felt her heart stir with anxiousness, glee, and something like anticipation. She grabbed the silver door handle, preparing herself as she took a deep breath.  
"Hey," her Monster Mentor said suddenly.  
She turned her head to him, realizing he'd looked up from his phone. "Yes? What is it?"  
"What's your name, kid?" he said casually, trying to play it cool.  
She glance away momentarily, and then returned her eyes to him. Why had he been so talkative now before they were preparing to part ways? "It's Chastity, Chastity Von Fang."  
"Cool," he nodded slowly. "Alright then, from today on, you're new name will be: Chad."  
"Chad?" the 'young' vampire questioned, lifting a black and grey eyebrow. "Why Chad?"  
The purple ape turned, starting to leave. As he began to walk away, he lifted a hand to show his goodbye. "I dunno, it just sounds cooler."

Chapter 1, The Beginning

"You may want to get to class, dear. You know that Mr. Hackington won't be so forgiving if you keep coming late like this after lunch." Mr. D'eath said, lifting his cup to take a long sip of his steamed black coughy. Chastity, who was sitting in the dark green chair across his desk comfortably with her legs crossed at the knee and her arms folded, sighed as if not caring.  
"He won't mind. We're having a family reunion, are we not?" she said, lowering her head to the chair. She turned it so that she was able to stare at the framed college certificates on the wall.  
One was for North Styx State. Written in gold it congratulated him for getting his B.A. in Modern Dance and Journalism. The other had been for Tombstone Tech for getting his M.A. in Peace Studies.  
Mr. D'eath settled into his black rolling chair, sitting the mug of black coughy on his dark brown wooden desk. "Didn't you already try to feed him that excuse not too long ago – as in yesterday, as in for the past few weeks, as in also for the second day of your arrival? My dear Chastity, I am truly not sure how long you'll be able to keep using this excuse."  
Chastity gave a lazy shrug, offered a tired grin. He was right. "Well, you have a point…he may be a babbling idiot, but he sure isn't that of a man who can be fooled this easily."  
"Babbling idiot who can't be fooled easily, you say?" said Mr. D'eath as he recalled the frogs incident from last year. "Well…I wouldn't go that far, but…"  
"So Uncle Death," the vampire said along with a loud sigh and dramatic repositioning. She lowered her forehead to the crossed arms on his desk, allowing her hair to scatter about. "I'm not in the mood, please don't send me away."  
"Oh Chastity my dear," Mr. D'eath said, resting a hand to her head. He pet her softly, as if she'd been a pet. "You do know that this will never work on me, don't you? And even if it was possible that it did: there isn't a whining tone in your voice."  
She sighed again; she was never one to truly complain. Even as a child vampire, she never had a tantrum and acted out…  
"It was worth the try…" she said quietly.  
"I suppose so, but it didn't achieve a thing for you, now did it? It's a failed attempt, wouldn't you say? Ah, how horrible it much be to feel such shame for even having tried." Mr. D'eath teased.  
Had it been any other student he wouldn't dare utter such a sentence, but this was Chastity, his precious god-daughter of whom he knew so well. She didn't falter so easily.  
"Well then," she stood. "I suppose I should go off to class now, shouldn't I?"  
"If that is what you choose, my dear. You could stay if you wanted to, maybe having a cup of coffee or two. It's not like my son couldn't retrieve your homework for you once he got out of his fourth period class." Mr. D'eath said, spinning in his seat. He sipped his coffee, already knowing her choice. Somehow he grew lonely, wanting to spend more time with her.  
"That's alright. We both know I can't miss a lesson – I'm too much of a proper student to do that." The vampire ghoul stated, grabbing her black backpack from off the floor and tossing it over her shoulder.  
"I suppose you are…" Mr. D'eath said with a distant tone in his voice. "That's good, you should stay that way."  
"I will." The vampire ghoul offered a soft smile, although he did not see. "Don't worry. My grades won't dare lower to B, not on my account."  
"Good ghoul," Mr. D'eath stood, walking around his desk. He placed a bony all white hand to her upper arm, pushing her towards the door. "Now remember to visit."  
The vampire giggled softly, walking with slow steps as she got closer to the door. "Funny, you say that as if I don't come to visit every day."  
"Well, nowadays, you don't." he said before halfway closing the door. "Now get to class, you're already late."  
"And if I require a pass?" she asked, a bit of sadness lingering about her moon-like eyes. Oh how she hated parting ways with him like this…  
"We both know you won't, Mr. Hackington never asks. Now go, before the period ends." Mr. D'eath replied, taking a long sip of his coughy once again.  
Chastity nodded understandingly, he couldn't keep her much longer. "Alright. I'll go…have a nice day, or something or other."  
"The same to you." He said, lifting his cup as she began to walk.  
Chastity turned her head to take one last look at a man she'd grown close with over the years. She watched as he flashed her something like a cool grin and sipped his coughy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Author's Note:  
All character rights to the character "Chastity Von Fang" belong completely to Iris Kuima from over at DeviantArt. I give all credit to her for the creation of said character that she allowed me to name and portray as my main character in this story. She can be located under the username: Irisdescence-art. Link to her homepage is: i r i d e sc ence - a rt . de via nta rt . com. I personally recommend you guys to go and check out her art, it's very beautiful and has a deep meaning that leaves such an impression on others. For example, Chastity's portrait that she done (and thankfully let me use), that can be found here: h t t p : / / i r i d e sce nc e - ar t . d evian tart . c o m / g all er y / ? q= va mpir e# / d 1p io v o  
Remember to delete the spaces!]

[Trying to decide if I'm going to change the story format – what do you guys think, should I switch over to diary format or keep it like this? Maybe I'll test it out in the next chapter.]

"What brings you this time around?" Mr. D'eath asked, sipping his black coffee as he took a seat on his dark wooden desk. He crossed his legs at the knee, rested his free hand in pocket. "Isn't it a bit too early for me to be seeing your face?"  
"Well," Chastity said, closing the purple door behind her. She took a seat in the provided dark green lounge chair. "I was thinking that I could use some counseling, but since I know you have more appointments than you can schedule, I thought I'd stop by early. Hope you don't mind the morning engagement."  
"I can't say I do, so fine, feel free to stay. But," the skeleton monster paused, lifting from his seat on the dark wooden desk and taking a seat in his black cushioned roller chair. He leaned back, getting comfortable. "I'm not sure what I'll be able to do for you. You my dear are definitely no problem child…mind you that you grew up independent and self-govern under your father, my close friend and top professor who is known for his harsh rule."  
"Oh you're being too modest, Uncle Reaper." Chastity smiled sharply, her eyes narrowed darkly. "Don't you think _strict _is a more sensible word?"  
"Perhaps…" Mr. D'eath answered, his fingers coming together to make a crown. He sat his elbows against his desk, rested his chin to his crowned hands. His black coffee steamed beside him. "Anywho, back to our topic of choice, what is it you feel I can do for you, the underworld's dearest of nightmares?"  
"I prefer the underworld's most _deadly _of _obscured_ dearest nightmares, but I'll be thankful for the compliment since it's all the same." Chastity said with a light dark giggle. "But you're right…we shouldn't fall too far from our topic, shall we? Well you see, Uncle Reaper, I think I may be…something comparable to baffled."  
"Do continue to explain," the reaper said, turning away in his seat, facing his back to her – or rather the leather of the black chair.  
Chastity leaned back in her seat, crossed her legs at the knee. For a moment she thought. "Well you see…it would seem that I'm quite popular, unfortunately. I don't understand why, but then again I don't think I want to."  
Mr. D'eath allowed himself a sigh. "Sweetheart, you're going to have to make your troubles a bit more clearer than that…"  
"Yes, yes, I'm aware of that," Chastity rolled her eyes. "Anyway…the thing is: a lot of vampires here have been _begging _me to join some cultural group or other called Vampowerment. It's becoming quite bothersome. Why would they even _think_ I'd want to join their cultural group?"  
"Well, you _are _of the species, correct? And I do believe you take pride in said species, yes?" Mr. D'eath asked, sipping his black coffee with a carefree attitude.  
"I suppose…in fact: _yes_, I _am _a vampire. And _yes _I _do _take pride in being such – but still! That doesn't mean I have to automatically join their cultural group. For beginners, it's my first year here – and my junior year at that, which automatically makes me quite the last bloomer. I still have to get use to things ar4ound here and how they work, they've already done such. I still need time to adjust." Chastity said with a final arm cross and a shushed huff.  
"And…" Mr. D'eath said quietly.  
"And?" Chastity questioned.  
He spun in his chair to face her. The expression on his fleshless skeletal face was one of tiredness. "And…"  
"Alright, fine!" Chastity said, jerking her head to her side as she closed her eyes dramatically. "_And _I already had another club in mind. Happy?"  
"Not yet," Mr. D'eath's smirk was smug. "Which club have you taken interest in? I _must _know – such occasions as these are quite rare, if I do say so myself."   
"Well, I'm interested in many clubs actually. A few are SAT Prep Club, maybe Chess Club too, and possibly the Debate Team. I'm always thinking about Monster Student Government as well. I haven't made the final decision yet though…" Chastity admitted.  
"And why not?" D'eath questioned, adjusting his dark blue tie that had been tight against his black button up with the dramatic long sleeve and black hood. "You're my dearest Chastity, I would've thought you had it all figured out by now."  
"Well, that's _four _possible clubs and teams to pick from; I'm just not sure which I want to do yet." Chastity sighed.  
"How about just doing all of them then?" Mr. D'eath asked, as if the solution had been completely obvious.  
Chastity considered his theory momentarily, taking a moment to think. "Perhaps…but what about the days and times? I don't want them to clash and ruin my schedule."  
"Well now…let me see," the skeletal guidance counselor said, turning to his wide black computer. He clicked it on and fast speed went to typing. He did a quick scan of the research he needed that he'd found from the school's website and read the result out loud. "SAT Prep Club is on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday from three ten to four thirty, while the Chess Club is on Wednesday from three ten to five, and the Debate Team is Friday within those same timeframe. As for Monster Student Government, well, that's every week day including possibly on weekends. For MSG, you'd just have to report in during mornings and during lunch – however, be warned, they _do _occasionally hold after school meetings, but as I was informed that seems to be quite rare. There now, problem solved."  
"_Purrfect_!" Chastity said, her expression one of excitement and her smile bright. "That going to work purrfectly for me."  
"Yes, yes, dear," Mr. D'eath waved her excitement away casually. "Now was there anything else I could assist you with?"  
"Well," Chastity sat. she crossed her legs again, thinking. "Ah, yes! My schedule – I wanted to change my classes."  
"Okay then…" Mr. D'eath said, turning back to his computer. He pulled up her student file and looked through if for a moment. "…Let's see here. History of the Undead, Biteology Lab, Monster Lit A.P., Mad Science, Clawculus A.P., and Dead Languages. What's wrong with the schedule you have now? Really, it's not even the worst I've seen…"  
"It's a little too…" Chastity paused, her hand twirling in mid-air. She searched her brain for a word. "_Easy_?"  
"_Easy_?" D'eath repeated. "Define easy in _your _terms, sweetheart."  
Chastity's mouth curled inside as she sighed, blinking her eyes away. "Well, there's no challenged. School is no fun if I don't struggle, fall because of some bump in the road, and get back up – not to forget dust myself off…I need some kind of challenge! There classes just don't do it for me."  
"You're the only student I know who would have the guts to say such a thing." Mr. D'eath said, shaking his head in disappointment. He sipped his coffee.  
The ghoul who was like a second child to him would never change.  
"Yes, well…" Chastity said, letting her head fall back to the dark green lounge chair. She rested her head, shutting her eyes for a moment of peace. "I want to be the best ghoul I can be, after all. So, will you change my classes for me?"  
"Sure, why not?" D'eath shrugged lazily. He turned back to his computer, readied his bony fingers on the all black keyboard. "What do you wish to change?"  
"Everything." The vampire ghoul said, opening her eyes only to find the naked ceiling. "Well almost everything anyway. I'll keep three of the classes, but I want them switched around. The rest can be modified."  
"Sure thing. Starting with?"  
"First period…" Chastity said, her voice sounding somewhat bemused. "Instead of History of the Undead, I'd much rather start my day with Monster Literature A.P. As for second period, let's just go ahead and change that to Trigular Calcometry."  
"Alright…" Mr. D'eath said typing. "You may want to watch out to that Trigular Calcometry class. The Headless Headmistress Bloodgood teaches it and she can be strict at times."  
"Got'cha," Chastity gave a nod. "Thanks for the warning. Moving on: instead of having Dead Languages last, I want it right before lunch, period three."  
"Got it, got it." D'eath nodded slowly, his finger typing speedily. "Please continue on."  
"After lunch I'd like to change Mad Science into Study Howl – it'd give me time to do some studying just in case. _Then _History of the Undead can be after." Chastity nodded to herself for a moment, certain about her new schedule.  
"Sounds good to me, and your last class, my dear?"  
"Hmmm…Creepistry A.P., maybe? Yeah, I think it'll do me some good." Chastity said with a confident grin, sure of herself and ready to take on the challenge.  
"Okay!" D'eath said with a final tab against the keyboard and an official click with his mouse. "I've got it all recorded on file – both your old and new schedules. I can report to your new teachers today and set up some type of meeting after school to alert them of your presence."  
"Coolness," the vampire ghoul said softly, poking out her lips as she nodded. Somehow she'd become bored. "I can't wait…"  
"Alright, kiddo. Report to your new first period bright and early, got it?" D'eath stood. He walked over to the printer located on his bookshelf between rows of books.  
"Yes sir, Uncle Reaper, will do." Chastity promised.  
Mr. D'eath handed her her new class schedule, along with the days and times for the clubs she'd been planning on joining and walked over to the door. He held it open, hinting at her that she was, once again, late. "I'll see you around, alright?"  
"You mean at lunch," Chastity stood, grabbing her black backpack. She walked out the door, flashed one of most famous Reapers in monster existence who was now a high school guidance counselor a half-grin. "I scheduled myself for another session."  
"I thought I saw your name." D'eath said, shaking his head once again disappointedly. "Guess I can't rid myself of you, can I?"  
"Not yet anyway." Chastity smiled cunningly, yet charmingly.  
"Alright, you little biter," D'eath said, rustling her wild waves. "Get to your first period class – you're already about fourteen minutes late."  
"Okay, okay, I will, I will." Chastity said, turning to leave. She fixed her black and soft grey waves.  
Mr. D'eath watched as she began to walk away. "And if you see my idiot son, tell me that I need to speak with him!"  
"Got it!" the vampire ghoul called back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Romulus rested his hand to his ghoul friend's upper arm, offering a smile of warmth. In his dark emerald green eyes was softness.  
"Well then, I guess there's no stopping you, huh?" he said, his voice forever cool and somewhat husky, yet soothing.  
"Sorry," Chastity said, apologizing sincerely. She pressed her black binder closer against her breast, an expression of sadness settling on her face. "It's just that I really wanted to go and see what the Chess Club was like this afternoon. I hadn't planned on canceling our afterschool date like this…"  
A laugh escaped Romulus, a smile of amusement appeared on his face. His hand removed itself from Chastity's arm and fell on her head. He gave her a gentle pet. She'd only be this feminine around him…  
For a moment he recalled that strong dominant bravado he'd once seen that seemed to make her usual character so bold. He wondered how such a strong ghoul could go through such a dramatic change. "It's alright. We'll have another chance to go on a date, won't we?"  
"Of course," Chastity said, lifting her face so that he could see the bright hopeful smile on her face that seemed to mark something like a promise. "Once I manage my schedule, maybe?"  
"Sounds like a date to me," Romulus said, poking Chastity nose with his index finger. He chuckled when her eyes crossed.  
She gave his arm a playful slap. "Don't laugh!"  
"Alright, alright," Romulus put his hands up in defense. A teasing grin lightening his expression. "Anyway, I better get goin' – I'm gonna stop by Crasketball practice and see if the guys will let me take back my canceled practice time."  
"You canceled your practice time just for me?" Chastity asked, her eyes wide with awe. She gave his arm another slap. "Don't go doing things like that! You have your first game of the year is in a few more weeks; you'll probably need all the practice you can get! Well, that and your team probably needs you."  
"And with that said, I'll be on my way. I'll see you later Chad." Romulus said, pecking her cheek. He gave a wave as he left.  
Chastity waved back, her other hand pressed lightly against her cheek. She smiled softly at the kiss on her cheek, somewhat dazed. She was thankful to have had a boyfriend, one much different from all her other past boyfriends.  
"Why does everyone but _me _get to call you Chad?" a familiar voice sounded, irrupting Chastity's daydreaming.  
Her dazed expression turned to one of announce as she glance over to her best monster friend, her eyes coldly glaring. She put her waving hand down, embarrassed. "Where did you come from?"  
"Over there," the skeletal being blinked his eyes innocently, putting up his thumb to point behind him. "I was waiting until he left because I didn't want to interrupt you're moment."  
"Ah, I see…" the vampire said quietly, her face turning a light shade of red. She folded her arms, rolling her eyes. Somehow she felt like she'd been a child who got caught doing something bad. "Well whatever I guess. Not like there was a moment to irrupt anyway."  
"Alright then." The skeletal being shrugged his purple hooded shoulders lazily, following alongside his vampire bestie as she began to walk. "So where are we headed?"  
"Weren't you listening? I'm joining the chess club today." The vampire, glancing over to her childhood friend.  
"Oh." His skull of a head nodded, causing his braces to flicker and gleam. "Cool."  
"Shut up, Brace-Face." Chastity said, walking somewhat faster. Her face reddened. What was the point of spying if he wasn't listening?  
Not only had he caught her acting more feminine than she normally would, but he also made her repeat her plans.  
Somehow, her embarrassment grew.

"The Chess Club isn't in this room?" Chastity questioned. "I thought I had the location right, I could've sworn this was the correct classroom. I guess not…"  
Brace-Face gave a shrug. "Maybe there's just no Chess Club today, or something."  
"Maybe," Chastity mumbled, staring down at the yellow tablet paper in her hand. On it claimed that Chess Club met every Wednesday from three ten to five o' clock. "But today's Wednesday and the Chess Club _always _meet up on Wednesday…"  
"They're busy having their first year's tournament." announced an informative, nasally and yet conceited voice.  
"First year's tournament?" Chastity asked, turning to the snobby nasally voice that she seemed to know so well. To her unpleasant surprise, it'd been the same exact monster she guessed it would be. "What do you mean, Gordon?"  
The young pale green goblin blinked at his ex-ghoulfriend of three and a half years, adjusting his thick black glasses. His gelled smoothed back black hair gleamed proudly. "The zombies are currently participating in their first tournament of the year in the creepateria. If you're looking to join, please, allow me to lead you – but I must warn you, my dear Chastity, there's a rather high possibility that I'll lead you astray; had I been a somewhat jealous boyfriend. But feel free to put your trust in me, I'm more mature than I look."  
"Of course," Chastity said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She strutted forward confidently. "You may not be the jealous boyfriend I'd once hoped for you to be, but I can count on you for being a mature manster at least."  
Grimmy (Brace-Face) followed, listening to the conversation as he stalked behind Chastity and Gordon.  
"Terribly sorry dearest for not attempting to take you back after you were being whisked away by such a troublesome looking manster. My deepest apologies for not stopping that _retched _manster when I had the chance. I should have known you'd grow to become angry with me for walking away like I did. My fault." Gordon said, his voice dull and uninterested in the current topic.  
Chastity sighed, folding her arms. "Really now, apologizing doesn't suit you. Had you been a real boyfriend perhaps I hadn't even bothered listening to that manster's flirting witty remarks or even bothered to accompany him during that same day of our breakup. But it's fine really. He turned out to be an actually kind and caring boyfriend. I was thankful for the two years we went out. And by the way, _dearest_: you're a tad bit too late to be handing out apologies now of all times."  
"Late is better than never. Do be appreciative," Gordon said, glaring at Chastity from the corner of his eye. He let the coward remark slide. "Anyway…Didn't that same kind and caring manster break your heart within the last day of your sophomore year because you were too _governing_?"  
"Yes, that's correct. We ended things early. There's no shame in ending a mutually unwanted relationship." Chastity said firmly.  
"You two don't speak much, do you? That must be the case, or so I hear anyway." Gordon said, rubbing back is hair.  
Chastity watched as he adjusted his red with white polka dots bow tie. Her eyes narrowed as an emotion surfaced inside of her. Somehow she became thankful that they weren't dating anymore.  
The both of them had been too strong personality wise for their relationship to sugary sweet.  
Chastity recalled how over the years it'd gone terribly sour, so sour in fact that they'd severed all ties.  
"Perhaps we don't speak as often, but we've both come to terms with each other and are now something like friends. We may not be dating anymore but…unlike the two of us…we can depend on each other and allow some amount of trust. My reliance does not waver with him and because of that in result I bare no cold feelings towards him. He is someone that I could call a friend, _instead _of ex-boyfriend. If you hadn't noticed, there seems to be a big difference between the two." Chastity said, her voice damped with familiar intense faith and ridiculing coldness.  
"Of course I know there is a difference," Gordon said, pushing his glasses further up on the bridge of his pointed nose. "There has to be _some_ explainable reason why we remain enemies, yes?"  
"Depends. Is this an academic brawl, or perhaps some sort of intellectual debate?" Chastity teased mockingly, sensing that he felt the string of her words. Still, she showed no mercy to her counterpart. After all…he'd been her worthy adversary.  
A light chuckle escaped him. "Well, I wouldn't go so far. It'd be disrespectful to say we're coiling over something so trivial, don't you think?"  
Chastity came to a stop, as did Gordon. They exchanged content, satisfied gazes, obviously having been pleased by one another's witty comeback. A half-grin of composure and serenity appeared on Chastity's face.  
"You, my goblin opponent of preferable choice, posses a resemblance similar to a cursed unforgiving Death Wish." Chastity stated kindly, insultingly, as if proposing something like a truths between rivals. "…If you will, please do stay that way forever. I must admit that I do in truth take some amount of horrid pleasure in your hatred towards me."  
"As do you, my lovely darling of foreshadowing darkness. And I the same. Please, go on mercilessly hating me for the rest of your immortal life." Gordon offered a somewhat motivating grin that encouraged the birth of a sour friendship.  
"Oh my, flattery will get you nowhere, my dear." Chastity teased with a tasteful giggle.  
"Forever foes then, agreed?" Gordon lifted his hand, coming to a mutual agreement. In his black eyes flickered a vivid, colorful hatred.  
Chastity took his hand, approving of his terms. "Forever and on then, defiantly. And no taking back this promise."  
"I would never dare of doing such a tiresome thing." Gordon smiled, giving Chastity's hand an official shake.  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Chastity noted.  
"And I was hoping you'd proclaim such conditions. Until next time, during _our _beginner's only match." Gordon said, giving a goodbye nod as he released Chastity's hand and began to walk off. Chastity watched, thankful to have made such a bold decision. She felt a new founded strength molding between their broken relationship. Rooted in her heart was appreciation for Gordon having been a mature manster.  
Grimmy blinked, a bit indifferent towards the situation. "Don't you hate that guy 'cause he's sort of kind of evil, or whatever? Why'd you just become friends if you hate each other?"  
"Well," Chastity glanced to her best monster friend. "Haven't you ever heard of keeping your enemies closer than your friends? And besides, don't go badmouthing my former most hated of friends and greatest of ideal favored rivals. Don't misjudge him because of his misplaced bitter attitude and unjust dreadful taste in humor. He's actually a very caring and responsible manster."  
"How?" Grimmy said, puzzled.  
"Because he's been worried about hurting my feelings all this time, when I forgave him long ago. Being spiteful…is his way of being thoughtful." Chastity explained, her voice soft with deep understanding. She knew the goblin well, most likely better than anyone else could ever know him.  
"I guess?" Grimmy said, still not quite getting the situation. "But you sure date some weird monsters."  
"Hm," Chastity thought for a moment, putting her chin to the knuckles of her fisted hand. "Perhaps, but I don't think so. I just like dating _intellectually_ _sophisticated _mansters."  
"Is it possible that's code for _complicated brainy _mansters?" Grimmy teased with a playful smile.  
Chastity gave his arm a slam. "And what's that suppose to mean? Are you implying that I only date smart douchebag?"  
"Um…no?" Grimmy said apologetically, rubbing his now sore arm.  
"Good," Chastity said, poking out her lips. She took the door handle, pulling the light green door open with a cocky aggression. She treaded into the creepateria with self-assured stride. Its dark salmon walls embraced her overbearing declaration that screamed: "one of the gang" and seemed to leave a mark about the room that was personally hers and would only belong to her. As she stood among chess playing zombies that had their eyes intensely focused on their individual matches, she realized how comfortable she felt.  
Among those of her intellectual kind, she felt right at home.  
Approaching her was a zombie; roughly around five foot four with blue skin and glossy hair that was the shade of hot pink.  
In her hair was a purple bow.  
She groaned, offering some sort of greeting.  
Chastity smiled apologetically, trying to return the zombie ghoul's soft friendly smile. "Sorry, I'm only a beginner in the language of the dead. My zombie isn't that good yet…"  
Grimmy, standing alongside his vampire bestie with the overruling presence chuckled under his breath, carefully making sure Chastity hadn't heard. He mocked in a low voice, "And your confidence is out of the window, just like that."  
Chastity managed a fire hot glare and darted it his way. "Shut your face. No one asked you that."  
A giggle surfaced from the zombie ghoul before them, a delighted smile appearing on her face.  
"Oh, are we funny?" Chastity asked, offering a somewhat embarrassed grin at her childish bickering. The zombie ghoul nodded. For a moment her light blue eyes shifted, lowering. Slowly she began to move. Chastity watched as she grabbing a milk white tablet from cheerful yellow backpack she'd been holding. Second she grabbed a pen.  
Once she'd been done writing, she held up the notebook for the two guests to see. In hot pink ink her message read,  
_Welcome to the Chess Club – a club founded and ran mostly by us zombies. My name is Zombaya Rottmen. Are you looking to join or just here to observe?  
_"Observe," Grimmy said, raising his hand. His smile was friendly and bright.  
Chastity tucked strands of hair behind her ear. "I'm here to join – well, possibly anyway. I was hoping I could join, I mean."  
The zombie nodded understandingly. She then went on to write, flipping the page and starting with the hot pink ink pen again. As she wrote, a bubble of pink gum formed and popped.  
Now on the milk white paper with wavy blue lines her message read: _That's fine. Feel free to observe to your heart's content! As for joining, you'd have to speak to our club leader about that. He's a bit strict on new members since we're so use to being an all-zombie club from the beginning of our freshmen year. He doesn't really let other monsters join, but I'm sure he'll allow it just this third time.  
_"I hope so." Chastity said, smiling warmly.  
She hadn't expected to stumble upon such a polite all-around and well-rounded, graciously welcoming zombie ghoul.  
"Uurrg ahhh," the zombie groaned, lifting her hand palm side up. As she began to shuffle away, her feet sliding and barely lifting from the floor with her back slouched, Chastity followed, Grimmy behind her. They walked in a row of three, moving respectively quiet and yet a bit slow. Chastity observed in awe at the chess matches as she passed them, admiring the moves being made, be them good or bad.  
She happily shuffled along behind Zombaya, feeling more and more in her place. Somehow, she knew she fit in perfectly here.  
On Zombaya's white notebook with blue lines her message read:  
_When you join, let's be great ghoulfriends, okay?  
_Chastity nodded, somehow a bit uncharacteristically overly thrilled. "I'd love that!" _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Gggrrrr uuggg, ahhh," Zombaya the zombie groaned as she locked arms with the zombie ghoul standing slumped next to her.  
With her pale orange hair glossy shaggy bob haircut and butchered somewhat unevenly slated bangs that hid her blue-green forehead, she smiled a wide smile that was both crooked and sociable.  
"Uhhh argggg," she groaned, her voice lively.  
"It's nice to meet you," Chastity said, trying to smile her way through the conversation. Although she couldn't make out what Zombaya had said, she could translate the other zombie ghoul's words. 'My name is…' is what she spoke. "My name is Chastity Von Fang. The pleasure is mine."  
The zombie blinked, her lavender eyes dancing joyfully. "Ughh ahhh. Grrr-ahhh."  
"Alright, I don't think I'll be able to go on," Chastity admitted honestly, causing a look of confusion to appear on the zombie's faces. "Sorry, but I don't understand anything past 'my name is'…"  
Zombaya grinned, her smile one that was thankful to Chastity for even trying. Once again, she pulled out her notebook and hot pink inked pen. "Arrraagghhh, ughh-a." she groaned.  
On the notebook her message read: _It should be okay like this, right?  
_Chastity nodded. "Thanks."  
_It's no problem at all, _Zombaya wrote. _I don't mind translating until your language of the dead improves, that's what friend are for!  
_Chastity giggled her thanks. "I'll be sure to study hard."  
The other ghoul with the shaggy orange bob hairdo took the notebook and pen, beginning to write. As she wrote, her smile was playfully sweet. Finally she held up the board,  
_Sounds like a good plan. And also: My name is Zombie-ann Walker. Hi there, Chastity!3  
_"Hey," Chastity said with an eager wave. "So, are you in the Chess Club too with Zombaya and myself?"  
Zombie-ann nodded, showing her answer through gesture.  
"Argggg ughhh," Zombaya groaned.  
"Translation please?" Chastity gave an apologetic smile, glancing to Zombie-ann.  
Zombie-ann began to write, scribbling sloppily as she had done before. _She says yes – and our boyfriends are too. C:  
_"Boyfriends?" Chastity questioned, lifting her brow to go along with her grin. This was something she hadn't expected.  
Zombaya took the notebook and began to write.  
"Uurrrgahhh ahhh…uhhhh urggh." She groaned, reading her message aloud as she held up the notebook.  
Chastity squinted her eyes to read the rather small, not so neat handwriting.  
_My boyfriend's name is Droolian. He's got really cute orange hair that's all slicked back and he has these bags under his pretty brown-black eyes, but despite that his smile is really charming and cute – I think you two may have met. ;) _  
"You means you're boyfriend is the Chess Club president?" Chastity asked, stunned. She never would've guessed…  
She smiled for her ghoulfriend, they made a cute couple.  
Zombie-ann took hold of the notebook and pen, beginning to write. "Uhhhh, arghh. Uggg grrr ahhh," Zombie-ann explained with a groan.  
Chastity read her message when she held up the notebook.  
_My guy is the cutie with the shaggy brown hair; it's sort of messy or whatever. Unlike Droolian, he's got mint skin and really down-to-earth sensitive moss green eyes. And, you know, his name's Brayn or whatever. I think you've seen you during one of his chess matches.3  
_Chastity thought for a moment, trying to remember. A tall roughly five foot eight mint green zombie with a light green hoodie came to mind as she pictured the zombie with the features that Zombie-ann gave to her. And just like that: she remembered.  
"Oh, him! You mean that guy, I remember now. He was the tallest zombie there – and the scrawniest at that, no offense. I remember he won two out of three of his matches, but was a really good sport about it all. I thought he was really cool." Chastity said, recalling her admiration for his sportsmanship.  
"Urgggh ahhh," Zombie-ann groaned, her face turned reddening as she blinked her eyes away.  
Chastity caught the gist of what she was probably thinking and made a guess of what she was saying.  
"Uhhh arghh," Zombaya said. Chastity translated her words as 'Hold on' and watched as she began to decode the rest of her words through message by hot pink ink.  
On the notebook paper her words read:  
_There's two other monsters we want you to meet, but since their both most likely having a private anniversary lunch date, it'll have to wait. I hope you don't mind or anything. ^-^""  
_Chastity waved Zombaya's concern away with her hand and a bright smile. "Of course I don't mind. I can't wait to meet them!"  
"Urghhh," Zombie-ann groaned, flashing a soft smile.  
Chastity took it as 'awesome', and flashed a friendly grin back at her.

Chastity yawned, taking her regular arms folded and legs crossed position in the comfy dark green lounge chair. She slouched a bit, getting comfortable. "Pardon, what was that?"  
"Tonight, as I was saying before you rudely yawned, you have an appointment that was set up by the Headless Headmistress. She informed me and asked that I pass along such information, seeing as how we seem to be quite close." D'eath said across from her, at his desk as usual. He paused, taking a quick sip of his black coughy.  
Chastity, somewhat dazed and her mind clouded by the day coming to an end, blinked tiredly, watching as he typed. She let another yawn, one much smaller than before. "Oh dear…and what may this night appointment be about?"  
"You'll be meeting your Advisor," D'eath explained. "He's a substitute creature here that usually teaches night classes from time to time, and perhaps a few days classes, but I believe that's quite rare if I'm not mistaken. He's not that bad of a fellow really. He's a colleague of mine from North Styx State University, although we may seem more like associates, as it has been quite a few years."  
"I see. So, tell me, what's he like?" Chastity asked with a casual tone.  
D'eath stopped typing for a moment, putting a hand to his chin. "Let me see then…he's quite the responsible one, yet preferable carefree and kind, not to mention reliable. Not quite strict as Bloodgood, but not too strict as Rotter can be. He's somewhere in between. His specialty seems to be getting all you little monsters to settle down and listen. I'm thankful he offers his time to substitute here truthfully. I hear he's very passionate about his line of work and is favored by many of the kids here. It's rumored that the ghoul students find him to be dreadfully charming in the rottenest of way. He's popular since he's surely handsome and still young. And although he doesn't show favoritism, I believe he's quite fond of the students related to the Arts. He seems to be a good creature."  
"And his race?" Chastity asked, interested.  
"He's a spawn of pure darkness, a creature existing from darkness. He appears to be like a shadow of some sorts." D'eath answered, going back to typing.  
Chastity nodded her head. "I see…so I'm guessing flashlights aren't his friend?"  
"Light of _any _kind isn't his friend." D'eath chuckled at her joke. "But I don't think it would kill him. It's most likely just something that bothers him since he _is _the opposite of light."  
"Well, that's understandable." Chastity blinked her eyes away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chastity stalked forward, making her way towards Monster High.  
She stalked closer, her steps slow as she approached the dark purple steps. She smoothed back her jet black and silver hair, raking her painted blood red fingers through it. As the fog began to lift, becoming thick, she lifted her eyes up to the full moon.  
Her eyes, identical to the silver-white moon itself, flickered at the sight of moonlight. She continued to walk, staring up at the moon.  
Somehow it felt herself awaking, her strength enhancing and hunger growing troublesome. She walked up the dark purple steps of Monster High, opened the red double doors. Other night students glanced as she passed by, walking ever so at peace. She made her way down the long hall, stopping somewhat past midway.  
With a knock to the purple door of Guidance Counselor D'eath's headquarters, Chastity cleared her dry throat.  
Although she hadn't been nervous, as a normal shy ghoul would probably be, her throat was dry and parched.  
"My dear, you've arrived." Mr. D'eath said, greeting the starved vampire ghoul. "Step into my office."  
Chastity nodded, strolling past the reaper. She entered the office, her eyes curious. She took her seat on the dark green lounge chair, as always. She crossed her legs at the knee, placed a hand to her neck as she cleared her throat.  
"I'm guessing your Advisor, correct?"  
The spawn of darkness turned to face the hungry vampire, offering a hospitable grin. He gave a nod. "My name is Thead Ark, it's a pleasure."  
Chastity paused, studying the monster. He'd been dressed professionally in an attractive grey suit with brown leather shoes. Behind his open grey jacket was a charming green-blue sweater, and behind that was an additional darker grey button-up shirt. Around his neck had been a seasonal burnt sienna tie; on his jacket was a red rose. Chastity lifted a black brow, impressed. Mr. D'eath had been right, he was certainly attractive with flesh and hair that was completely black and eyes that were the majestic shade of pure moonlight. He had hair like Rapunzel, waved and unimaginably long. It was so long in fact that it seemed to draped down the floor. His mysterious moonlight eyes had been fascinating and wise.  
"The pleasure is all mine," Chastity stood. She lifted her hand to greet him properly. "Chastity Von Fang, daughter of the known university professor."  
"Ah yes," Mr. Ark said, taking her hand. He shook it firmly, a kind smile on his face. "I know your father well. He's a dear friend of mine, but unfortunately we don't get to speak often."  
"Yes, well…Father can be quite the ill-tempered one. Once he holds a grudge towards you, it would seem he becomes quite unsociable." Chastity said, offering a soft grin.  
"I can still recall that temper of his. Ah, I don't think he'll forgive me, will he?" Mr. Ark teased.  
Chastity allowed a chuckle. "Please, excuse his bad humor. I'm sure it'll repair itself in a few years or so."  
"Let's hope so." D'eath said, walking over to his desk chair. He took a seat, rested his chin to his crowned hands. "I wouldn't want our relationship to sour."  
"I'm sure it won't," Chastity reassured him, taking her seat. "He can't survive without _some _typeof friends who can put up his with foul temper. He needs you two more than he knows, I'm sure."  
Mr. Ark let out a lively chuckle, taking the dark green lounge chair opposite to Chastity's lounge chair. He settled into a comfortable position before speaking.  
"Well, let's hope he realizes this fact soon."  
"Yes, yes…" D'eath sighed, going back to his computer. He typed quickly, his skeletal fingers moving speedily. "Moving on…I do believe you are in need of her records – as in contact info and class schedule, correct?"  
Mr. Ark nodded. "Correct. And if it's not too much trouble, I'd like a copy of her transcripts, just in case."  
"Seems legit enough," D'eath said, his eyes blinking over to Mr. Ark. He glanced at him a moment, pressing the PRINT option with the click of his mouse. "So tell me, do you have any classes tonight?"  
"Excuse me," Chastity stood, giving a nod as she excused herself from the room. She closed the door behind her, making her way towards the little ghoul's room.  
"I do." Ark answered once the door had closed completely. "I'm assigned to the second year Demented Drama class. Mr. Where is absent for tonight."  
"Trouble with the wife, again?" D'eath asked, his head shaking as he spun around in his chair. He reached for the printer, grabbing the handouts he'd printed. "I thought we spoke about this during drinks a while back. Didn't we give him reasonable advice?"  
"Well," Mr. Ark laughed, engaged in the conversation as he took the papers Mr. D'eath was handing to him. He recalled the advice they offered to the invisible creature. "It would seem he never took that advice to heart. The poor man was probably a bit drunk then."  
"Perhaps he should've stayed sober, maybe then the advice would've sunk in." Chastity said, reentering the room. When she realized she'd spoken that thought a loud, a giggle escaped her. "Oops. My bad."  
"It's fine," Mr. Ark said, as amused grin on his face. As Chastity sat down, a twinge of guilt stabbed at him, as he was never one to gossip so freely that a student may have picked up n what was said. But smiled it off, trying to enjoy his time here with his advisee and old friend. "I rather enjoyed your little comment."  
"But you should really learn to keep that mouth of yours shut." D'eath said. "It'll get you into quite a bit of trouble if you don't. Take a memo, dear. Learn when to speak."  
"A little grouchy are we? Perhaps you're in need of a vacation of some sorts?" Mr. Ark said, somewhat livelily.  
He appeared to be more of a night person.  
"A vacation would be nice," D'eath sighed, pleased by the idea. He stood from his seat, began walking towards the door. "But I've got a lot to deal with here. These kids are pretty messed up nowadays with their constantly relationship problems and friend trouble and whatnot. They need me."  
"Need you?" Chastity questioned, standing too just as Mr. Ark did. "Wouldn't you say that's a bit farfetched?"  
Mr. Ark chuckled softly at Chastity's witty sassiness, grabbing his tan trench coat from the coat hanger near the door. He shrugged into it, exiting the room. "Isn't she the festive one?"  
"I wouldn't say such a thing too kindly," D'eath said grimly, grabbing his black, somewhat large coat. He put on the coat, shut his office door. "It might boast her ego, and trust me, _no one _wants that. The ghoul already thinks she's the Alfa of the pack."  
"Oh my, that's no good for your self esteem. If it's too high your head may explode." Mr. Ark joked, walking among the two as they wandered down the hallway towards the auditorium where the Demented Drama class was held.  
Chastity giggled freely, becoming quite comfortable with her Advisor. She could see what Mr. D'eath met. He was one for being carefree to an extent. "Well, there's no need to worry. I won't die that easily. I doubt even if my head explodes I'll die."  
"Ah, good girl then." Mr. Ark smiled, pleased by his advisee's confident smugness. "You'll go a long way if you don't die easy."  
D'eath pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket as they came to a stop in front of the auditorium. With the help of Ark's bright red lighter, he lit one of the cigarettes and sucked in the bittersweet tar and nicotine. "Anywho, I better get home. That kid promised me he'd make me something worth eating."  
"You mean Grimmy?" Chastity questioned, waving away the cigarette smoke she hated oh so badly. "Since when does he cook?"  
"Since he grew up and my job caused me to come home late." D'eath answered, blowing out more smoke. "Thankful he can actually cook something edible."  
"And when were you planning to have me over for dinner?" Chastity mocked, her arms folded.  
"Tonight, if you're up for a free meal." D'eath answered seriously. "But I can't promise he'll make anything you can eat. If memory serves, he'll be making fried Alligator Nuggets tonight."  
Chastity shrugged, not much worried about her hunger for blood. She could last through a normal meal for once. "Sounds good to me, as long as you have some Lava Sauce on hand."  
"A fan of spicy food?" Ark asked, intrigued.  
Chastity nodded. "Quite the fan indeed. I'm a lover of any food highly spiced enough to make me regret ever tasting it. But that only happens if I have enough Lava Sauce."  
"Ah, I see. Well, that's understandable. I can relate as a spicy food fan myself." Ark offered a cool grin.  
"Aren't we all?" D'eath yawned, not use to staying out at school for this long. "We better get going before I fall asleep standing."  
"Alright then. Grim, Chastity…" Ark nodded.  
"See you around," Chastity waved as she began to follow the already walking away D'eath. "Hope we'll meet again."  
D'eath lifted a hand to show as his goodbye before he smoked the last of his cigarette and burned it out in a napkin he stored in his coat pocket. As they walked past a garage can, he tossed it.  
With a long dry yawn, his shoulders slouched. "It's been too long of a night."  
"Aren't you a reaper – one of many of the greatest reapers known to our world? Why are you so tired?" Chastity asked, glancing over to him.  
"Perhaps it's all the reaping during my lunch period." D'eath said, his eyes squinting tiredly.

_Author's Note_

_Hey guys! IC here, how's it goin?  
What did you guys think of this chapter? I for one really liked it since – surprise, surprise – I got to guest star one of my favorite teacher MH OC's! Introducing the OC, Thead Ark, who will be featured rarely throughout this story!  
Thead Ark is a character that belongs to the much admired Child-of-aros from over at DA. She's a lovely lady who is wicked awesome and a total sweetie for letting me use her character.  
Many thanks hun! _

_Link to Thead's Bio is here, I vote you guys go check out the character and the lovely child-of-aros too: _

_h ttp : / bro wse . deviant art . com /?qh=§ion;=&global=1& q=thead+ark#/d3hzc0a _


	6. Explanation

It's been a while, hasn't it? How are you all? I'm terribly sorry for not doing any updates on my stories. I know it's been a very long time since I've uploaded new chapters, but please continue to be my readers. And please don't hate me!

You see, the reason I haven't done any updating with my stories is due to a lack of inspiration. Writing without inspiration makes me feel like writing is just a job, and in result my stories don't turn out too good. I would hate for you all to have to read stories of mine that lack in an actual story. After all, I want my readers to enjoy my stories and be engaged in them!

So please, try to put up with me not updating for now. I won't stop writing, promise. :)


End file.
